1. Field of the Art
The present specification generally relates to the field of mobile computing and associated devices. More particularly, the present specification relates to a mobile information gateway and methods for using the mobile information gateway that enable the user to continually access and use relevant information needed at any time and place. Still more particularly, the present specification relates to a mobile information gateway for service provider cooperation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the computing capabilities as well as the functionality offered by mobile computing devices such as tablets, smart phones, and laptops have increased dramatically. The processing power provided by many present-day smart phones now exceeds the processing power that was available to desktop computers only a few years ago. However, because of their small size and form factor, inputting data and presenting information to the user have and continue to be a challenge for smart phones. Even for tablet computers, it is difficult to input information and tablets have limited display real estate to present information.
For a number of reasons, mobile computing devices have limited physical screen size that is not sufficient to provide a rich and complete experience that fully replaces what is available in a physical location. First, the existing mobile computing devices provide too narrow a field of view to see all types of information or to share information with others satisfactorily. Second, mobile computing devices do not have the capability to display information for a true 3-D experience. Third, existing mobile computing devices do not provide interfaces to input all types of material and manipulate all types of object satisfactorily.